The subject matter disclosed herein relates to platelet activation using long field electric pulses.
Application of activated platelets to blood may enhance physiological wound repair processes. For example, in one technique, platelet rich plasma is obtained from whole blood using various separation techniques, such as centrifugation. In turn, the platelet rich plasma may be activated by treatment with certain activating compounds, such as thrombin and calcium chloride, to generate activated platelets and/or a platelet gel that may be applied to a wound to promote hemostasis and/or healing.